


Champion, Hero, Legend

by novakid



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, borderlands but with a pokemon-esque plot and setting, pokelands au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novakid/pseuds/novakid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys collected all his badges, rounded up an honourable team, and stopped a CEO of a major corporation from destroying the region of Pandora with the Legendary Pokemon he summoned. Now it was time to face the Elite Four, and then, the Champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion, Hero, Legend

**Author's Note:**

> i love pokemon. i love borderlands. i made this au and im passionate enough about it to write a fanfiction. 

"The sun! Finally! Oh, thank Arceus! I'm so happy to see that big ball of Neon."

Vaughn snickered and adjusted his glasses as he shook his head. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's wrong? I sure as hell share the sentiment, though."

Rhys ran out of the last tunnel of Victory Road (tiring himself shortly) and his companion followed him close behind. The two of them basked in the sunlight. They had been in the caves of the road for awhile. Vaughn insisted on getting directions, but they were a few potions too short to be risking any trainers eager for a battle. Besides, it was nice to just trudge on with Vaughn. After everything that had happened on his journey... It was chaotic to say the least, and seeing his friends were always a treat, even if it was in a scary cave full of determined trainers.

"I can't believe this. I really, really... can't believe I'm here." Rhys said between breathes. Up ahead was a large building. It looked small, and had the same architect as the older towns in the region. It was built a long time ago... He could see some of the renovations though. It looked a lot less intimidating than it actually was. Rhys knew, despite the size and appearance, the building was huge and held some of the fiercest trainers. This wasn't an overambitious youngster or a maid who had too much time on her hands. This was the real deal. 

Vaughn sat down on a large stone right outside of the mouth of the cave, watching Rhys.  "You stopped Hyperion from controlling Arceus and destroying the world... and this is the thing you can't believe? You getting this far?" He got up and approached his friend, clamping a hand on his shoulder. "Bro, even if you don't go down in the books as a champion, they'll definitely write you down as a hero."

Rhys bite his lip from smiling too hard and ran a hand through his head. "Yeah, I don't know about hero, but... Damn, I shouldn't be like this. I've come so far and... I just- I couldn't have done it without you and Yvette. Seriously." He allowed himself to smile as he looked down. "Bro, you have my everlasting thanks." 

"Haha, you're welcome bro. You should call Yvette. She said to ring her up to let her know we're safe."

He nodded and lifted his right arm, a robotic prosthetic upgraded with the latest xtransceiver and Pokedex technology. If there was one thing Hyperion was good for, it definitely was their tech. He held his palm open and upwards, calling Yvette. A small hologram with her face popped up. "Hey, Yvette! We made it out! We're at the league!" 

"Congratulations, you two! I'm with the Professor Tannis. We're getting ready to organize either a winning celebration, or a losing one. Either way, prepare yourself for a buffet provided by me." 

Vaughn snorted. "You're paying for our food this time? Finally, an occasion worthy enough." 

"It's the least I could do. After, you know, Rhys sort of saved the world?"

From the background, Rhys and Vaughn could hear the professor speak. "Excuse me, but I seem to have overheard someone taking credit for my generosity?" Yvette frowned and shut her eyes, obviously a bit embarrassed. Professor Tannis continued, with a sing-song voice. "Not the type of chatter that I like to hear from my new assistant!"

"Thank you Professor!" Rhys grinned smugly, but quickly shifted into something more genuine. "And woah, Yvette, you're her assistant now?"

Yvette smiled, glad for the swift change in subject. "Yeah, can you believe it? I fit so well in with everyone here, and Tannis says that I've collected far more Pokedex entries than y- than any other of the recipients of her Dex program. I've been a huge help. And I'm happy here."

"Woo!" Vaughn pumps his fists up. "Well, if Rhys loses, then we can at least celebrate the new job! Congrats, Yvette!" 

"Thanks, boys. I appreciate it. I'm sending some items for you at the League's PC, so don't forget to check, alright? Don't say I've never done something for you." 

They bid their farewells and headed to the League. It was beautiful inside just as it was on the outside. It certainly was a magnificent building. Rhys could see the aged wood floor and the faded stone walls. It was... refreshing. Hyperion had taken over so much of Pandora. Sure, the sleekness of it all was cool, but every time he got to see an untouched town of wood and rock, relics of the past, or strong structures such as these... It took his breath away. 

They healed their Pokemon, and Rhys went over to the PC to grab his gift from Yvette. A few cheap, but effective healing items were expected, but he was surprised to see a battle item in his PC box too. 

Vaughn looked over and his eyes widened. "Is- is that a Wave Incense? Woah! I didn't know Yvette had enough to splurge on you like that." 

Rhys blinked and turned it over, spotting the note. He pulled it off and smiled. "No, no. It's not from her." After a questioning look from his best friend, he continued. "Remember that pen pal I told you about? We met on that forum for new trainers when I started my journey? She's been giving me advice. Like with strategy and type advantages..." 

"So, the basics that you should have learned before you got your Pokemon?" He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Shouldn't judge. I mean, you did get something out of it. Those cost a lot of money." 

"I know... It must be for Dumpy." Dumpy was the endearing name of Rhys' starter, Mudkip. It was a fitting name... back then. Now, she was a powerful foe not to be reckoned with. Sweet, precious Dumpy. 

Rhys tore away from the PC monitor and looked up at the flight of stairs leading to the door. Saying he was nervous was an understatement. Every broadcast the region aired of the League always showed contenders getting crushed by the force of the Lawbringer's dark types, and being outdone by the vitality of the Enforcer's steel types. And if they managed to get past those two, they'd have to face the Gladiator... No one has even seen the fourth Elitist.

"This is it, Vaughn..." Rhys began to head forward, but was stopped when he felt his friend tug him back. 

He turned around to see him finish taking a big breath. "Wait." Vaughn drew a pokeball from his belt and looked up to Rhys. "One more battle, bro? It's uh, been awhile. You've sure as hell been busy... And just watching you grow stronger. I guess it inspired me? Yeah, inspired me. I know I was sort of a spindly at the start of this... But I want to show you what I've got. How much you've impacted me. For old time's sake, at least?" 

Rhys smiled widely and nodded. "You're on, bro."

* * *

[[  vaughn's theme ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1iFx68VzTc)

There was no doubt about it. Vaughn had definitely grown stronger as a trainer. The puny Treeko that had fit so well with him had grown into a ass-kicking Sceptile and almost decimated Rhy's team. Rhys came out on top though, breath heavy from the adrenaline. He hadn't been beaten, but damn,  his blood sure got to pumping. 

They hugged it out. Vaughn thanked him, and it was the most sincere he had ever felt him be. After being wished good luck, Rhys began to climb the stairs to the League door. He could feel his heart throb with ever step he climbed. He looked back, getting one last thumbs up from Vaughn before turning forward once more. After getting his badges checked, he proceeded in. 

The hallway was long. It was covered with painting depicting legendary Pokemon, famous league battles, and the landscape of Pandora before it got industrial. 

The first set of sliding doors opened. There she was, turned around and tending to her Krookodile. The Lawbringer. She definitely dressed the part, which did not at all keep the shivers from running down Rhys' spine.

Slowly, she turned around and raised an eyebrow. Her head tilted slightly. "Hey. I've heard a lot about you." Rhys stammered, unsure of what to say. After all, she was a famous trainer. He tried to get out something, anything, but his words failed him. That, and she cut him off. "Shh. Say no more. I've seen what you can do. As far as I'm concerned, you and I? We're equals. Which means." She smirked. "No holding back."

[[ nisha's theme ]](https://youtu.be/bpg81yFFCQQ?t=7s)

It was fearsome, as Rhys had imagined. However, he never imagined just _how_ fearsome it would be. He had his fair share of battles, but this was unlike anything he had ever encountered. The Lawbringer did it with such ease, commands slipping from her lips. For awhile, she cleverly countered his attacks. But if there was one thing Rhys was good at, it was strategy. The Lawbringer's casual stance shifted in something serious. She didn't look stern, though... She was grinning. 

When her team lost, she didn't look upset. She looked satisfied. 

"Onto the next one, cowboy?" 

"Haha, uh, yeah, Lawbri-"

"Nisha. Give 'im hell. I didn't give him enough yesterday."

The fear Rhys felt after entering the next room wasn't just from the Enforcer's appearance ( _he was fucking huge_ ), but from what he knew what would be coming next. He knew his team from the broadcasts. Rhys has seen him in battle. He assumed it would be just like Nisha's... but with way more defense. 

"Well well well. Another fresh piece o' meat. You know, I've been dyin' to get to battlin' today. Especially ever since I saw the stuff you were made out of." The Enforcer paused to cackle, and Rhys can't believe the hot flush running over his face. Even he recognized him? Any other day he'd bask in _actual famous people_ noticing him. But this was different. This was a battle. 

"Well, what are you waiting for! Let's dance!"

[[ wilhelm's theme ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWYQ0LMW4qk)

Rhys was prepared for Steel types. What he wasn't prepared for was how tough this guy was. Not only was he cunning, but his pokemon were too. Their literal armour didn't help, either!

Persistence and smarts. Rhys' Pokemon held on. Thankfully, they held on enough to wear the Enforcer's team out. 

He used some of his items to heal his Pokemon before going onto the next room. The Enforcer offered Rhys some water. "Not suppose to help your team out, but you look like you could use this." 

Rhys was sweating pretty badly. 

The water tasted like metal. 

The Gladiator was known for wandering out of the League when she was suppose to be there. She wasn't one to stay in one place, but no one ever complained considering that no trainer ever really made it to her. 

Rhys almost wasn't sure if she would be there...

But she was. Sitting in a chair, scowling at him from the other side of the room. As if she had been impatiently waiting. He must have had some sort of confused look about him, because the Gladiator gave a sigh and rolled her head back. "I was told to come in today. As fast as I could. I was in the middle of something, too."

He blinked, loss for words for a second. "Wow, I, uh-" 

"Shhhh." What was with it and these Elitists not letting him finish his sentences? "No chit chat. Impress me instead."

[[ athena's theme ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5ixIrnJ6WM)

And impress her, he tried. Although, it was a lot more difficult that one would expect. There were two things that Pandora had a lot of: Sand and ice. The Gladiator specialized in ice types, so one would think a trainer native to the region would be able to know what to expect from her. 

She came for the kill at full force, with all the grace of a charging miltank. 

Rhys knew what to do. He knew how to handle this. He spent extra care mentally preparing himself with what was to come for the League... but as professor Tannis always said... 'taking a wild  Staraptor's egg is on a whole other level than simply reading about it!'

For awhile, the Gladiator was kicking his ass. Her pokemon weren't _just_ coming at his with brute strength. Her Froslass was the most fearsome opponent at all. Strength, skill, intimidation, and defense. 

The room finally began to warm up after Rhys' Talonflame sent the froslass back to the Gladiator. 

Rhys stopped feeling scared, because she was no longer scowling. "I'm impressed."

The fourth door opened. 

It was the first time it had been opened for a trainer in a long, long time. 

Rhys took a good long look at the dark room; it was pitch black with a dim glow of purple near the walls. He had never seen it before. No one on the broadcasts had ever made it this far. 

He was hit with the sudden realization that he was not prepared for this battle. He had no idea who the fourth Elitist was. Nothing about their fighting style, strategy, nor team. 

The purple lights glowed brighter until he could see around better. The other side of the room was a girl, no older than a teenager. Rhys blinked twice, trying to make sense of it all. Before he could say anything, she spoke. 

"Hello, friend. I'm glad to finally meet you. You've braved a long journey. It's almost nearing the end, isn't it? You've learned so much..." She smiled.

"Do... Do I know you?" Rhys was finally able to get a word in after awhile of just calling out commands. He didn't realize how weak his voice would be.

"You do. Not as much as I know you." The girl began to approach him. "You could say that I've been assisting you since you started your journey. Or that I was there every step of the way. Which isn't entirely true but..." She shook her head and smiled at him when she was finally close enough. "I'm Angel." 

"Every step of the... wh..." He stared at her, eyes narrowed until it finally dawned on him. "My pen pal-! You! You're my pen pal! Angel!"

Her smile widened and she nodded before bringing Rhys into a (surprisingly) bone crushing hug. "It's been a long, long time since anyone has come to challenge me. I always knew you could." 

"Y-Yeah! I mean. I did have a pretty good tutor, huh?" He was completely awestruck, but made sure to hug back. "I can't believe this."

"I can't believe it either." Angel let go and stepped back. "My... father never lets me meet friends. But I am suppose to meet trainers who come in here. I was hoping someone I tutored came. And you did. I'm glad it was you, too."

How ridiculous, for a father to never let his kid meet friends. Especially someone who was as nice as angel? What a jackass. "I'm glad I was able to make it here too. I... I can't believe I'm here? I mean. I know I'm pretty great and all... But." 

"But you've got skill. You worked hard, Rhys. You and your Pokemon. I've never seen anyone with such close companions. Not many people realize... That's one of the most important keys to having a pokemon team."

Rhys felt a warm bubble in his chest. He couldn't help but smile back, just as large as Angel's grin. "Well, I did learn from one of the best in the region." 

"Don't sell yourself short, Rhys." She nodded before taking a step back. "We're going to battle, alright?" 

"I can't wait." 

"And you're going to try your hardest." 

"You're damn sure I will." She gasped softly. Rhys corrected himself, "Darn sure. Sorry."

"It's fine." Angel began to walk away, back to her position on the other side of the field. "You know I can't hold back, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Let's have some fun."

[[ angel's theme ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrKeGHwOBvs)

Somehow, the espeon Angel sent out was strangely fitting. A cute pokemon for such cute letters, but also an amazingly smart pokemon for an amazingly smart trainer. Psychic types made sense. 

Rhys didn't have a lot of time to think about it, as his pokemon were being bombarded with attacks. 

Who knew fighting the person who taught you nearly every little hint and strategy you relied on could be so difficult?

At least Angel looked like she was having fun. 

Rhys was too. 

She was still smiling excitedly as she lost. She called back her last pokemon, giving it a compliment as she did, before running over to grab both of Rhys' hands to shake. "You did it! You beat me! That was amazing, Rhys!" 

"It was! You were amazing!" 

"No, you were!" She giggle and gave him a playful punch to his flesh arm (no, it didn't hurt. It wouldn't bruise. He didn't flinch. Of course not...) and gave him one last hug. When she pulled away, her grin was gone. 

"You're going to have to face the champion next..."

Rhys frowned and bit his lip, thinking. "Do you think I'm ready?" 

She stared at him carefully, as if studying. Or thinking. Concentrating. Finally, after what seemed like a long time, she nodded. "Definitely. I have utmost faith in you. Be the new champion, hero." 

He thanked her, and continued on. 

* * *

 

There were a lot of stairs. All of them were made out of marble. They looked pretty old, too... The whole climb up, he wondered how many trainers have been able to get to this point. How many champions had climbed, nervous about what was to come? Rhys wondered how many of them turned back. 

The ceiling was all windows, so he could see the bright orange sky as the sun began to set. Further up the flight of stairs, the windows began to crack and disappear. Had they broken? Ivy clung to the support beans that were still above head. Flower pedals were swept in, covering the marble flooring. Climbing all these stairs would have been unbearable, if not for the beautiful view, and the soft breeze coming from outside. 

Rhys stopped climbing as he neared the top and watched as the sun set. 

"To think. I almost destroyed that." 

He jumped and turned around. 

On the top step, just a few feet away from him, stood none other than the CEO of Hyperion. Handsome Jack. Rhys was speechless. Jack was eating a cinnamon stick.

"Sorry about the hike. I told them about makin' an elevator. No one listens. I know they wanna, like, preserve their natural history or something. But an elevator ain't gonna crush nothing. Right?" He beckoned Rhys as he took another bite of his snack. 

Rhys was hesitant, but followed up the last of the steps anyways. "Wait, wait. You're the champion? But-" He cut off his own sentence when he finally made it. On the top of the stairs, there was a large field surrounded by marble columns. This had to be where the last battle took place... 

"Buuuut? Yeah, no. Don't worry cupcake, I didn't pay my way up. I earned it fair and square." He pointed to his cinnamon stick. "Want some?" 

"What? No, I- I just... Christ." Reflexively, Rhys ran a hand into his hair. Today had just been an endless roller coaster of surprises. "I've. I've fought you already, hadn't I? I didn't. I didn't know that-"

"Yeah yeah, no, nice try. That wasn't a champion battle, smartass. Wasn't even my good team. Y'know what I mean? You got the casual team, the cute one, the one that looks good, the one that matches your fancy outfit, and _then_ the champion team. You got me? You payin' attention, pumpkaboo?"

Paying attention was the last thing he was doing. Rhys squinted and stared up at Jack. Still, he could barely process the whole situation. Hyperion President... the man who almost destroyed the world... Was also the champion of the Pandora League? He just couldn't wrap his head around the concept. Jack was too impatient to let Rhys stir on the subject any longer. 

"You know what I was? Stupid. I'll be the first one to admit it. Summoning Arceus? Yeah, it seemed like a great idea at the time. It still kinda does, in the back of my head, but-" He took his last bite of the cinnamon stick before shoving the plastic wrap into his pocket. "Luckily, I got some sense knocked into me." 

Rhys looked up at him, obviously shocked. Jack didn't look back at him. Was he thinking? Or avoiding eye contact? 

"Anyways. Thanks for that, I guess." Finally, the champion turned to face him. "You know, that battle... it made me realize a lot of things. It made me remember a lot of things. Made me remember why I even wanted to go through with all those plans. It reminded me of people who'd be very upset if you didn't win." There was another long silence. Rhys wasn't sure what to say, especially not to Handsome Jack. He waited. For awhile, he almost thought Jack was waiting too. _Alright, I can play the waiting game,_ he thought. 

Expectantly, Jack broke the silence. "Not gonna let you beat me easily, kiddo. Not like last time. Hope the Four didn't cause you too much trouble, though." He smirked, pulling out a pokeball before walking backwards on the field to his position. "Cause fuck, if they drained that fighting spirit outta ya... Hell, I might replace 'em!"

He understood. Rhys ran to the other side of the field across from Jack and held tight on the first Pokeball, on Dumpy, firmly. "Yeah, no. Don't worry. Fighting spirit doesn't go down the drain well. It's- It's like long hair? It gets stuck in the drain, and-"

"Stop. I haven't been waiting here for you just to watch your lips run a marathon. I've been waiting for you to show me your goddamn spirit of a warrior one last time!" He smirked and tossed out his first pokemon, a Tyranitar, that towered above any of Rhys' own pokemon. 

Rhys called out Dumpy, who was roaring and ready to go. 

"Come at me, bro." 

[[ jack's theme ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIn8_Q27WFY)

Rhys had battled Jack plenty of times before, all while trying to stop Hyperion from reaching their objective.  Jack had always been filled with annoyance. Frustration. Rhys was just an obstacle in his way. Jack's goal was always to get him out of his way. 

This was different, though. He was smiling, laughing. He was being serious, but not because he wanted to stop his opponent. 

No. Quite the opposite. Jack was enjoying this. 

"This! Damn, this is exhilarating! Can you feel it, Rhysie? I'm shaking! Can you see me shaking? _I'm shaking and I'm loving it!_ "

As odd as it was to admit, Rhys was enjoying it as well. It was a different sort of joy than battling Vaughn. Or battling Angel. This battle was on a whole other level. 

Jack wasn't kidding. He truly was giving it his all in this final battle. Rhys was too. Never before had he or his pokemon given so much in a fight. They weren't backing down, either. Not when they had gotten so far. Although, Jack and his team seemed pretty determined too. 

* * *

 

_"No no no... I can't lose like this! Not at the hands of a snot-nosed brat!"_

_Handsome Jack was screaming. He had lost. Arceus had gone back to where it came from._

_"I could have saved this region! I could have restored it back to it's original state! Peace! And order! Arceus was practically a God! How could you have- ARGH! We could have turned Pandora back into a paradise!"_

_Rhys walked over to the lever that was keeping the portal to the legendary pokemon's realm open._

_"I wasn't suppose to lose to a rookie trainer! You're out of your fucking mind, Rhys-!"_

_He grabbed the handle and began to push._

_"I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE THIS REGION'S HERO!"_

_He forced it down._

_"Game over, Jack."_

* * *

 

The dust settled. Both of them were in shock, silent at first. As he always did, Jack broke the silence. 

"Congratulations, champion."

Rhys relaxed his whole body. Jack seemed to do the same. 

They approached each other, shook hands, and began to walk forward. Past the marble columns, into a new marble hall. It had no windows, and no ceiling to cover the trees and the beautiful night sky. 

The walk to the end of the corridor was long, and pleasantly quiet. Rhys was still in disbelief. He couldn't even tell how Jack was feeling. 

At the end of the corridor, there ere two large doors. The end. The hall of fame. 

Jack stopped Rhys, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I've been thinking about it a lot. I've made a lot of stupid mistakes. I've fucked up a lot of shit. Made a lot of people unhappy. I was suppose to do the opposite of all that, right? Being the hero." He took his hand off of Rhys and put both of them on his hips instead, sighing. "I'm not that kind of person, am I?"

Rhys sighed in return and shook his head. "I get it. But. That's what happens. There are a lot of stories of. Heroes being blinded by ambition. Not realizing their mistakes. Til, you know, they blow up in your face." He frowned up at Jack. 

"Haha, yeah. Almost literally, huh?

"Not just your face, Jack."

He nodded, biting his lip. "I wouldn't call myself a hero. Not anymore. I get that now. I know how destiny works. Or, I use to. I think I'm getting the feeling back again." He smiled genuinely and turned to face Rhys again. "You're the hero, Rhys."

He swallowed thickly. "I-I'm just a guy."

Jack shrugged and patted Rhys' back. "And ya done good." He gently pushed him forward, towards the doors. 

The hero continued on, into the hall of fame where he became the new champion. 

There, a legend was born.


End file.
